theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaiah Brown
Isaiah Englehart Brown is a Partial-class Liger species Anthro-feralis resident of Union City. Isaiah works as a weekly opinion article writer for the Union City Newspaper, as well a general "Jack-of-all-Trades" handyman. He also (voluntary or otherwise) works the streets as a vigilante, primarily combating the various gangs that cause trouble in the poorer neighborhoods. History Childhood History: Born almost as a Christmas gift to Marcus and Lou Brown, Isaiah was for the first few years of his life raised in a relatively stable home, though in poverty. Both of the parents were considered the outsiders of their own family, due to their shared, extreme beliefs of equality and civil rights. Lou was especially eager with helping the more unfortunate anthro-feralis via volunteer work, and at times with her husband getting involved in protests (that sometimes may have turned violent). Extreme left-wing views aside, the family grew up in the more low-income area of Union city, until about when Isaiah was four years old, an estranged member of Marcus’s side of the family paid them all a visit. Garrick, formerly human, was now an artificial anthro-feralis, visited the Brown family and offered to help lift them out of their low-income straits while “attempting to make a difference in the world, for the sake of the future of the planet.” He persuaded the parents to join him and his growing cause and what all they are able to do and capable of. However, Garrick was also an agent of CLAW, and his intention and mission at large was to find new recruits and expand the organization further. Being related to Marcus, and of like-mind to both of the parents, the family (after about a month of prodding) agreed. However, due to CLAW being anthro-feralis centric, the entire family had to undergo the rituals to shed their human origins. Following Garrick’s chosen form and lead (Garrick now a jaguar-humanoid), Marcus chose his form to match that of a lion, while his wife Lou went with being a tiger. However, the combination of stress and fear of seeing his parents new forms drove little Isaiah into a panic, and when he was forced into the transformation, something went awry, and his look only changed part way, a mixture of Liger and human attributes. One year under CLAW, due to growing suspicion of a possible latent power Isaiah may have and the fear of what may happen to her son, Lou made a decision to whisk her son away from the organization, with Marcus giving her enough cover to do so. Because of the clandestine nature, she was only able to get into contact with Harold, who tried to urge his daughter to flee along with him. But knowing CLAW has its reach and may indeed start looking for her, she refused, but entrusted Isaiah’s care to the human grandfather, before going back… and almost literally, vanishing from the face of the earth. Harold and his wife Deidra did their best to raise Isaiah in Union city, having to relocate in the more low-income area near where some of the anthro-feralis population live. Due to his incredibly unique appearance, even among traditional partials, he was bullied… but learned how to fight back, often getting in trouble with most authorities. He had few friends growing up, but those he did become friends with he shared a tight, familial-like bond. As he grew up, so did his innate power and physical prowess, where during and after his graduation from high school would periodically try to sometimes play ‘hero’ to the community. After High School-to-Near Present Day However, after at least two incredible bad run-ins with a couple of gangs, Isaiah wound up with a criminal record and served jail-time for reckless endangerment and ‘consensual assault,’ despite him in the midst of defending a disabled anthro-feralis partial from a bigoted attack by the Skull Crushers gang. Another assault against an equally vicious Neo Los Sureños eventually landed Isaiah in jail again (though in this case, the charges were dropped due to those he was saving from the gang, and the gang themselves, refusing to testify against him) eventually landed him the moniker “Leonidas,” due to some humorous comparisons with the Greek character and also the name starts with “Leo.” At age 20, Isaiah has taken upon writing opinion articles of a highly charged ‘gonzo journalism’ nature, using the pen name “Mr. Felis” to let loose on his own feelings at large. Partially inspired by Hunter S. Thompson, through writing Isaiah really lets loose with his feelings, usually of contempt of those who abuse and take advantage of people at large. Isaiah’s reputation with most authority in general is dour, however, he is a believer in ‘respect must be earned,’ And those who do earn his respect (and friendship, even) would find a fierce and powerful ally who deep down, wants to actually do right by the world and stamp out those who are bigots and abusers of power when such can be channeled for a betterment of tomorrow. Because of this, Isaiah’s reputation with the Union Falls Police department is mixed, though there are a few on the force he trusts and ONLY those specific persons (one specific person is a Siegfried Peters). Siegfried and the United Liberators Coalition: Anthro-feralis Siegfried first encountered Isaiah after the latter's assault on the group as a reprisal for the (in Isaiah's own words) an attempted murder of a homeless anthromorphic canid. Though there was clear distrust due to Isaiah's history with the police (and some of the ones within the force that were bigoted to various degrees towards any anthro-feralis persons), it took time but Siegfried did manage to win "Izzy's" trust, becoming a trusted informant and (eventually) confidant. Isaiah has heard of the United Liberators Coalition, though other pressing issues keep him from looking into the group further. Personality Those who know Isaiah are quick to describe him as fierce, a ‘hothead,’ sometimes obnoxious, an agitator and at times even boisterous. However deeper down, he’s been known to be a very caring individual who completely abhors abuse and bullying, bigotry in ALL forms (even if those shun him due to his unique looks). Though those who give him genuine gratitude empower him further to keep doing what he’s doing. Authority figures by default do not instill immediate respect, aside from those who work with the lifesaving business (firefighters, EMTs…) unless specific persons or group as a whole puts his mind at ease of their goals and altruistic nature. Bringing up gang-related issues (especially dealings with the Skull Crushers or worse, CLAW) is a sure-fire way to set him off. Mentioning anything ill about his missing parents and deceased loved ones is also another way to start an ill-advised fight with Isaiah. Powers and Abilities Is classified as a Partial Anthro-feralis. Possess striped fur, elongated claws and teeth and tail based off of genetic traits of various big-cat felines. Skeletal structure is bipedal hominid with plantigrade leg structure. Facial structure is humanoid. Powers * Enhanced Biology: Because of status as an (enhanced? Latent power?) Anthro-feralis Isaiah has low-to-medium level superhuman strength, high stamina, near-superhuman reflexes, and low-to-moderate superhuman durability (9mm bullets will not cause him harm, but heavier caliber weapons will cause him to suffer injury). Healing factor is mildly above-average compared to ordinary human. Due to feline genetics, has innate night vision and enhanced hearing. ** However, also has similar weaknesses as most felines. Can be blinded by bright lights easier than humans (especially at night) and extremely loud noises are also of a detriment to him. * Hardened Skeletal Structure: Increased constitution due to hardened skeleton, rendering his bones impervious from most forms of blunt-force impact. As an additional side-effect, his claws have been recorded as strong enough to damage stone and softer metals. Equipment * One (1x) pair of self made gauntlets, styled after those of medieval knights, due to preference for fighting bare-handed. Abilities * Natural Athleticism: Can comfortably perform stunts, gymnastic and parkour-style actions comfortably, aided via his biology. Has been known to literally leap over buildings in a single bound. * Heightened Combat Prowess: Self-taught style via watching martial artist movies, anime and video games. Extensively makes use of claws when/if the situation warrants it. Has been known to come out of 10-man brawls with weapon-wielding criminals and come out relatively unscathed. * Quick-Thinker & Quick-Learner: Can process information quickly and adapt to (most) situation on-the-fly; aids him with his physical stunts and abilities. Relationships Family * Lou Englehart Brown (Mother; status unknown; CLAW affiliate) * Marcus Brown (Father; status unknown; CLAW affiliate) * Harold Douglass Englehart (Grandfather; deceased) * Deidra Englehart (Grandmother; deceased) * Garrick Adams (Cousin; status unknown; CLAW affiliate) Allies * Siegfried Peters (street contact) Enemies * Skull Crushers * Neo Los Sureños